Mutations Among The Tribes
Hello! I know I have a lot of WIPs right now but I thought this would be cool because other people could draw inspiration for their characters here! Basically since SkyWings can be hatched with too much/too little fire, I thought the other tribes would have similar rare mutations along with much more benign ones. If you have ideas, feel free to comment and I'll add them in if I really like them. Also if you want to use any of these for your character (aside from the all tribe ones which are free and most actually occur in nature) it'd be real cool if you gave me credit! Thanks and enjoy!! Note: Some of these mutations are more common than others, but they are still rare overall. All Tribes Polydactyly A relatively common mutation that gives the affected dragon extra talons on each foot. It can vary from a simple vestigial dewclaw to doubled feet! It doesn't typically handicap the affected dragon. It appears to be most prevalent in SandWings and is one of the most common mutations. Abundism A rarer mutation where the patterns of the affected dragon are amplified and much more thick. For example a NightWing with abundism would have almost silver wings from the overproduction of silver scales, while a SeaWing will have many large phosphorescent spots that render them incapable of Aquatic and so forth. Albinism A mutation where the affected dragon is unable to produce pigment, resulting in white scales and pink skin. Eye color in order of most to least common is blue, lavender, and pink/red. Albino dragons burn easily in the sun and can be prone to a weakened immune system as well. It appears more often among IceWings and SkyWings. Melanism Another color mutation comparable to albinism. Instead of a lack of pigment, there is an overproduction of pigment which results in a very dark or black dragon. There's no known associated health issues. The underlying tribe patterns (sometimes called ghost markings) are usually faintly visible in the light. It has been theorized all NightWings evolved to have this. Erythrism A color mutation rarer than albinism and melanism, eythrism is an overproduction of red pigment in the scales. This gives the affected dragon warmer reddish scales, but is not as extreme looking as other color mutations. For example, an affected Icewing would have pinkish scales rather than bright red and an affected Sandwing would have peachy colored scales too. Softscales This mutation results in very weak, flexible, and sometimes almost fleshy scales. They are easily damaged and are prone to infection. It's suspected some cases relate to certain nutrient deficiencies which can be reversed but some dragons never develop proper scales. Stiffscales Unlike Softscales, affected dragons have thin brittle scales prone to painful breaks. An affected dragon's flexibility and mobility are hindered as extreme movements cause extreme discomfort. This is most prominent among SandWings and IceWings. SkyWings Firescales Firescales are an excess of fire within the dragon, resulting in burning scales. It's severity varies from dragon to dragon, with some melting metals to just scorching dry plants. The strongest firescales come from twin eggs where one dragonet develops more fire than the other. More severe cases are marked by the dragon's blue eyes and copper scales. Emberscales Emberscales are the counterpart to Firescales. Common in twin eggs where one dragonet has Firescales. The affected dragonet has a severe lack of fire, typically unable to cough up more than a few weak embers. Affected dragons typically have pale coloration, a stronger sensitivity to cold, a weak immune system, and general weakness. Magma Blood A very rare and deadly form of firescales where the affected dragon is unable to resist its own fire and is burnt to death by it. Affected dragons either die in the egg or are overcome as their fire grows stronger later in life. There is no cure or way to stave it off. MudWings Blood Egg Dragons born from a blood egg have an extraordinary resistance to fire and burns, healing from them remarkably fast. This ability is amplified once the dragon comes in contact with mud, allowing them to heal from burns almost instantaneously. Their colors are usually much more vivid than the average MudWing. Stonescales Stonescales is a rarer condition where the affected dragon's scales are much harder and more durable than normal. They resist most weapons and even fire, although take longer to heal from most wounds. Their scales are very thick and often dull in terms of both color and luster. Due to the much heavier scales, affected dragons have difficulty moving and are often incapable of flight. In severe cases, the dragon is almost completely immobile. Venom Spurs An odd mutation where the hind legs of the affected dragon have small venomous spurs like a platypus. These spurs can inject venom when jabbed into an opponent's bloodstream, but have no serious effects except for long lasting pain. It's possible this first emerged from crossbreeding with Rainwings in ancient times. Earthscales A rare condition where the affected dragon's egg seemingly absorbed the mud around it and incorporated it into their overscales. Their overscales are almost mushy and plants can easily take root in them, making the dragon a living garden. As the roots of the plants absorb some nutrients from the dragon, the affected dragon needs to eat more than the average dragon in order to sustain itself. SeaWings Darkscales A genetic fluke where the affected dragon hasn't developed any phosphorescent spots. Aside from preventing the use of Aquatic, it is relatively harmless. Affected dragons sometimes lack webbed fins. Water Whiskers Another harmless aesthetic mutation where the affected dragon grows extra barbels on its chin and cheeks. These barbels can assist in navigating in the dark and even hunting! Frill Gills This mutation affects the gills of the dragon, making them external like an axolotl. While pretty, these feathery gills are very fragile and sensitive, preventing the affected dragon from breathing in salty or dirty water. Brightblood A detrimental mutation where the phosphorescent chemicals in the affected dragon's spots leak into the bloodstream. The affected dragon's spots do not glow as brightly as normal but their blood is slightly luminescent, making the dragon seem to faintly glow. The chemicals are mildly toxic to dragons, especially in large doses. Most dragons born with this usually are constantly sick from it. This can also happen through injury but often heals and the toxins get flushed out of the system.. SandWings Cactus-scales The scales of the affected dragon are short, pointed, and sharp, like needles on a cactus. These bristles are rather brittle, however. Affected dragons typically have bolder colors and a general lack of patterns. Their venomous barb is smaller and fragile but supposedly produces more potent venom. Deformed Sail The affected dragon's sail grows in wrong. The sail often is ingrown and results in serious discomfort or pain to the dragon. Unlike average SandWings, these sails do not stop growing and impair the dragon's quality of life even if surgery corrects the the ingrown base. Venom Blood A condition where the affected dragon has no immunity to its own venom and subsequently dies from it. It may be staved off with Brightsting Cacti but is ultimately fatal. It has no visible signs and kills as soon as the dragon begins producing venom. Flat Tail A basic deformity where the affected dragon has no tail barb. Unlike Sandwing hybrids, the affected dragon may have a reserve of venom like a normal Sandwing; they just lack the barb to inject it. There is no other drawback. RainWings Venomscales A mutation where the affected dragon's venom is secreted by its skin rather than stored in the venom glands in the mouth. However, while not as potent as normal RainWing venom, it causes skin irritation to those exposed to it, much like poison ivy. It has no effect on related RainWings. Affected dragons have smooth, slick scales from the thin coating of venom on them. Stayscales A mutation that prevents a dragon from changing its colors. Typically associated with physical deformities like crooked snouts, stunted limbs, small useless wings, or ingrown claws or teeth. Affected dragons typically are some shade of green, which is theorized to be the base color of RainWings. Saberfangs A mutation where the affected dragon's fangs are unnaturally long and thick. While stronger than average RainWing fangs, they are incapable of shooting venom and often grow in uncomfortable positions. With regular maintenance however they have no negative effect on the dragon's quality of life. IceWings Frostscales Sometimes referred to as the firescales of IceWings. The affected dragon has freezing cold scales. Like firescales, the severity of this condition varies; it may range from freezing nearby raindrops to completely freezing whatever they touch. The strongest forms come from twin eggs where one absorbs the frost from the other. The most severe forms are characterized by orange eyes and brighter colored scales. Slushscales The counterpart to Frostscales. Common in twin eggs where one twin has Frostscales. The affected dragon has a severe lack of frostbreath, unable to cough up more than a cool mist. Affected dragons have dull scales, darker colors, a weak immune system, general weakness, and a severe vulnerability to extreme cold and extreme heat. Glass-scales The affected dragon has very shiny translucent scales. They are very fragile and prone to illness, but have an odd resistance to frostbreath and cold in general. Affected dragons have crystal blue eyes and especially sharp horns/claws/spikes. Their frostbreath is often weaker than average but are very light and good at flying due to their light scales. Feather Ruff The spike-like pinfeathers of the affected Icewing's ruff develop into full fledged (badum tss) feathers. They shed and regrow annually and tend to be plain in appearance, typically having three similar colors maximum. They don't have any serious side effects aside from itchiness when they're regrowing. The amount of feathers vary by case, from slightly fluffy 'spikes' to fully formed primary feathers. Nightwings Moon Sickness This happens when the affected dragon's egg has been exposed to too much strong moonlight. This seems to tamper with the affected dragon's senses of direction, memory, time, emotions, and/or morals. While not fatal on its own, an affected dragon can get killed from their skewed senses through flight accidents or other incidents. Affected dragons have glassy pale blue or silver eyes, speak in an odd manner, and are strangely drawn to the moon and stars. Cinderthroat A relatively common mutation where the affected dragon cannot breathe fire, but rather smoke and embers. This has no serious side effects and is often characterized by smokey orange eyes or dull scales with an orange sheen. A number of modern/canon NightWings have this but is never used due to its association with the volcano. Venomtongue Another rather common mutation where the affected dragon's saliva is mildly venomous. This weak venom can kill prey over the course of days, much like a komodo dragon! Bites on other dragons are harmless unless they enter the bloodstream but typically only result in infection or a rash. It's speculated this mutation developed when the NightWing population dwindled and mixed with RainWings at some point in the past. Cometborn Nightwings that are cometborn are born when there is a comet in the sky. Usually it results in having enhanced speed and strength. But other times they can control the tide. The rarest Comentborns though are the ones that can make Comets fall from the skyCategory:Miscellaneous Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Work In Progress